Hush Hush
by IALB123
Summary: Quinn left without any explanation and after a little more than 5 years returns with some explaining to do. She has to face a very confused Santana about their last encounter. Can Quinn finally put the past behind her and start over or will her demons haunt her forever? DO NOT OWN GLEE.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

*_vibration*_ Santana groaned as she felt her phone vibrate under her pillow. She sighed and rubbed her eyes before propping herself up on her elbow to reach for her phone; "This better be good, Berry" she growled at, Rachel on the other end of the line.

"**Well Santana, I'll have you know that I indeed have a very good reason for disturbing you at this early hour…." **Rachel said with her usual chirpy tone but got cut off by a very displeased Santana before she could continue.

"BERRY". Santana looked over at her alarm clock and let out an irritated sigh as she let her head fall back onto the pillow with a thud. "It is 7:30 on a Sunday morning man hands, what do you want?"

"**Alright alright, calm down. I'm just calling to let you know we're having a glee reunion. I know it's almost been 6 years since we saw our fellow glee clubbers. And I haven't seen you in nearly 5 months. It is unnecessary to be honest seeing as we live in the same city. But to come back to my recent statement, yes we're having a glee reunion at my house next weekend. Would you care to please join us?" **

Santana rolled her eyes as she thought it over. She knows she hasn't seen all of them in a few years but she really didn't care much since she didn't keep in contact with any of them except for Rachel and Kurt. But she knows if she declines, Rachel wouldn't let her forget about it for the rest of her life.

"I don't know Berry. I may have to work this weekend. My schedule is swamped"

She could hear Rachel sigh over the phone **"Please, Santana. I think it would be**__**good for you to see your old friends. Everyone is going to be there except for Quinn. I have absolutely no idea where she is. No one has heard from her in 5 years. But, Brittany and Sam, Tina and Mike, Mercedes, Puck, everyone is going. They're all very excited to catch up and it would not be the same without you**__**there**_**."**_ Rachel whined over the phone until Santana finally gave up.

"Fine, Hobbit. But if it's going to be some corny sing festival then I'm bailing."

Rachel screeched loudly on the other side of the phone as she hopped up and down in excitement. _**"**_**Thank you, thank you. I promise you it will be so much fun. Oh and pack some clothes because you will be staying at my house the whole**__**weekend. Goodbye Santana**_**.." **_ Rachel hung up the phone before Santana could answer.

Santana rolled over in her queen-sized bed and sighed loudly as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She doesn't know if she's ready to see all those people who without their knowing all held a special place in her heart. So much has changed over the years. But, whatever. She thinks it would be a good idea to see how they've all ended up. She misses making fun of them.

Her thoughts drifted back to what Rachel said about Quinn. She really missed the HBIC blonde. Her mind began to wander to the time she last saw the leader of the Unholy Trinity;

_**5 years ago..**_

_All the glee kids were dancing around in the apartment, Santana shared with Rachel and Kurt. She and Dani had been dating for 3 years now. She was seated on the couch, sipping out of the bottle of tequila Puck brought with him. She was having a good time until she saw Quinn leave the apartment quietly. Santana felt offended because it was after all the blonde who wanted them all together._

_Santana stood up in a hurry after Quinn but got halted as her girlfriend grabbed her arm and swirled her around, singing along to the music seductively. Santana gave her a quick peck on the cheek and told her she'll be right back. She went out the front door and saw Quinn sitting on the steps looking down at her hands. _

"_What are you doing out here, Preggers?" she asked the blonde as she sat down next to her._

_Quinn snapped her head up and looked at Santana. "When are you going to stop calling me that, Satan?" she gave a quiet laugh and looked down at her hands again._

_Santana could sense something was bothering Quinn but didn't think much of it._

"_Well hey you organized this party so why are you sitting out here looking all mopey?" Santana asked with a raised eyebrow. She watched Quinn carefully as the blonde kicked around a small peddle and sighed loudly._

"_No, I uhm j-just needed some fresh air. It's a little crowded in there." _

_Santana nodded silently, contemplating if she should find out what's bothering the blonde._

"_Okay Quinn, spill. What's wrong with you right now? You were fine an hour ago. What happened?"_

_Quinn shook her head with a sad smile. "Nothing, San, nothing. Can you just promise me something?" She asked while standing up._

_Santana began to worry and nodded her head slowly as she also stood up so she was face to face with the blonde. "What is it Quinn?"_

"_Never forget me" Quinn whispered, nearly audible as she brushed her lips softly against Santana's before she turned around and walked away._

_Santana couldn't move. She moved her fingers to touch her lips where the tingling sensation of Quinn's kiss lingered and closed her eyes. "What the hell just happened?" she whispered to herself._

_**End flashback**_

Santana shook her head with a frown forming on her face. She shouldn't be thinking about that right now. She glanced over at her clock and saw it was still early but there was no way in hell she'll be able to fall back asleep again so she decided to make herself a nice Sunday breakfast before plopping down on the couch so she can watch sappy romance movies all day.

Rachel texted her about every thirty minutes; reminding her that if Santana doesn't come to the reunion, she won't bother ever reaching out to her again.

"This woman is relentless" She muttered under her breath as she stared down at her phone before throwing it on the far end of the couch.

After she finished watching The Titanic, she turned the volume of the tv of before closing her eyes; drifting off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2 -The phone call-

**Chapter 2**

It's Wednesday night and Quinn is sitting alone in her empty apartment in California. Moving to New York to be closer to her friends seemed like the best thing for her right now. It's her new beginning and she can finally make a life for herself. She can meet people, fall in love and just be happy. She was so lost in her thoughts that she jumped a little as her phone vibrated on her lap. A warm smile consumed her face when she saw the caller ID.

"Hey, Cedes. She answered warmly.

"**Hey, Quinnie, long time, no chat. I miss you girl. I almost thought you forgot about me. **Mercedes asked on the other end of the line.

Quinn felt a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. You know I can't call as often as I wish", the blonde answered happily as she fell on her couch.

"**I was just worried about you babe. Haven't heard from you in a while, and I couldn't call because if you don't call, I can't call. I was so scared that something awful happened**_**" **_

Quinn sighed sadly as she heard the worry in her friend's voice. "I know. And I'm sorry. But I have good news" she said as she bit her bottom lip to keep herself from smiling too big. Just the thought of seeing her friends made her extremely happy but also so scared at the same time.

"**What is it blondie?"**

"Cedes.." Quinn breathed as she felt a tear trail down her cheek and she paused for a moment to catch her breath before speaking again. "It's over. It's finally over".

There was silence at the other end of the line until Mercedes finally spoke up. **"Wait, what? Are you joking? Because if you are, it's not funny, at all "**__ Mercedes felt herself getting emotional as she thought about all the pain and heartache her blonde friend had to go through.

"Yes." Quinn started to cry."I can come home now Cedes. I can see my friends, my family. I don't have to hide anymore"

It was hard for Mercedes to speak as she was also crying out of sheer happiness. It was finally over. She pulled herself together and suddenly she had an idea. **"Q,**__**Rachel is having a glee reunion. Everyone is going. They we're all so upset that you can't be there. They miss you honey. Every time I talk to one of them, they ask about you. And it's so hard for me to pretend that I don't hear from you once a month. If you're really sure that you're safe, do you think that maybe..you know..you could surprise them. It's time to give them some closure too, Quinn. They really care about you and they're utterly destroyed that you are not in their lives"**

Quinn thought for a moment. She was too overwhelmed with everything that's happened this week to think properly. Maybe, seeing her friends so soon won't be such a bad idea after all. But she didn't know if she was ready for the barrage of questions, she knew she'd get.

"I would love to but, what do I say to them Cedes? How do I explain that I've left without saying goodbye. They'll think I've abandoned them"

"**Honey, just tell them the truth. Haven't you learned in high school that glee is our family? We help each other. We don't judge. They'll understand sweetie"**

"Look, just give me some time, okay? I'll tell them. But just not right away. I need to get close to them again before telling them my horror story. I'll be flying to New York tomorrow morning. Maybe we could meet for coffee?"

"**I actually landed about an hour ago. I'm heading over to Rachel's now. But if you want to meet up for coffee tomorrow when you get here, I'd be honored. I've missed you Q. Just come to the party please. I'm certain Rachel would shit herself if she sees you. Hell everyone would"**

"Okay" Quinn sighed. She felt that it was time to move on and she needed the people who once made her life worth living to do that.

Mercedes grinned on the other end of the phone. **"Call me when you land. I'll**__**pick you up at the airport, okay?"**

Quinn smiled and felt her heart begin to pound rapidly. "Okay, but Cedes, don't tell them yet ok? I'll see you tomorrow"

"**See you tomorrow Q. Love you. Bye"**

"Bye" Quinn hung up the phone and took a deep breath as she leaned back into the couch. She has no idea what to expect from that reunion. Will everyone be happy to see her?

She sighed and decided to call her mother to let her know what her plans are. She assured Judy she'll be visiting Lima soon after she settled in New York. She had many garbage to clean up. The weight of the world was on her shoulders and the sooner she moved on, the sooner she can be happy.

**A/N: Hey guys. So yes, I'm updating each chapter. I'm going to change a lot of things, so if it's not too much trouble, I would love it if you started reading from the beginning again and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading x0x0**


	3. The return

**Chapter 3**

"There better be a good reason as to why I'm here a day early Hummelberry twins" Santana growled at Rachel and Kurt as she burst through the door.

"Well it's good to see you too Satan" Kurt laughed as he went in for a hug. Santana just rolled her eyes and returned the hug awkwardly.

"Santana!" Rachel screeched as she tackled Santana in a big hug. "So glad you could make it"

"Whatever Berry" Santana said as she looked down at her nails.

"Well, would you care to sit down on my amazing sofa while, myself and Mercedes bring us some drinks so we can have a friendly grown up conversation?" Rachel said as she gestured toward the couch.

Santana rolled her eyes and plopped down on the couch while Kurt took her luggage to the guest bedroom and returned with a goofy smile on his face as he looked down at his phone.

"What are you smiling at porcelain?" she asked him with a raised eyebrow.

Kurt sat down next to her and blushed slightly with a twinkle in his eyes. "Just my amazing Blaine letting me know he's on his way and can't wait to see me. I'm so glad he's finally done studying. Being apart from him was pure agony. I can't wait to get him alone" he said with a giggle.

"That's disgusting", Santana answered as she made a gagging noise.

"Oh, my Satan, we should find you some love. Don't you have a girlfriend or something?" he asked in a mocking tone as he nudged her shoulder.

"Shut it Hummel. Before I shove my Stiletto heel up your throat", the latina shot at Kurt while pointing a finger in his direction.

Kurt was saved by, Rachel and Mercedes coming into the living room with a bottle of wine and four glasses.

"Heeey wudup giiirl" Mercedes greeted the latina and pulled her into a tight hug. "Long time no see Satan"

"Yeah, what's up weezy" Santana answered dryly, but with an almost smile tugging at her lips before she sat back down, crossing her legs.

"So", Rachel clapped her hands together to get everyone's attention while Mercedes handed everyone a glass of wine. "How have you been Santana? How's work?"

"Fine, long hours, lots of blood yada yada yada" she says and waves her hand in the air, trying to dismiss the topic.

"If you have such an attitude toward your career, why did you become a doctor?" Rachel asked as she sipped on her wine.

Santana rolled her eyes and leaned forward a little; giving Rachel a death glare. "I like what I do Berry and I'm good at it. Is that explanation enough for you?"

"Ok ok" Kurt piped up. "Hold back the nails, ladies. We're after all here to have fun." He turned to Mercedes and smiled brightly. "So, Cedes, I bought your new album and may I say it's fabulous!" He said excitedly and Mercedes beamed.

"Thanks Kurt. It took me a year to finish but it's a success and I'm very proud if I may say so myself" Mercedes said with a proud smile plastered on her face.

"I really love how you've developed your voice, Mercedes." Rachel began. "Compared to high school, you've become so much better."

Mercedes shook her head at her friend's antics. Rachel didn't change one bit. "Well, thanks Rach", she said with a polite smile and looked down at the text message she received.

'_Hey Cedes. I just landed. I'm at starbucks, eating a muffin so come fetch me before I get fat. _

_Love, Q._

She quickly typed out a reply and jumped to her feet, making everyone look at her.

"I better get going" she said looking at everyone.

"I still don't understand why you can't sleep here tonight" Rachel said in a suspicious voice.

Mercedes rolled her eyes and waved her hand. "I'll explain later" she said as she bolted through the front door.

Quinn was silently eating her cupcake when she felt a hand on her left shoulder. She jumped on her seat and snapped her head around but sighed in relief when she saw Mercedes smirking at her.

"Oh my god, Cedes. You scared the jeepers out of me" She pulled Mercedes into a tight hug. "It's so nice to see you" She said as she allowed a silent tear to roll down her cheek.

"I'm so glad you're here Quinn. You have no idea. Wait, I can call you Quinn now right?" Mercedes asked as she pulled back to look at the blonde.

Quinn smiled and nodded her head. "Off course you can. I'm a free woman. I can finally be Quinn Fabray again."

"God you look good under the circumstances" Mercedes shook her head with a grin. "Want to head to the hotel and talk?"

Quinn nodded her head and picked up her suitcase before they began walking toward the exit.

"Hey where's the rest of your stuff? You're moving here right?" Mercedes asked.

The blond nodded. "Yeah I had all my stuff shipped in. It should be here Monday morning at the latest."

…

When they got to the hotel, Quinn fell face first on the bed. "I'm sooo tired" she let out a yawn and peeked one eye open to look at Mercedes who was sitting in the chair at the corner of the room.

"You should get some sleep, Q. We can talk later. I'm heading out to get some food" Mercedes stood up and opened the door before turning around and looking at Quinn. "I'm really glad you're okay Quinn" She said and left without another word.

Quinn sighed as she laid her head back on the pillow, thinking about how it would be to see everyone again, especially Santana. She closed her eyes and fell asleep within 5 minutes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Quinn awoke that next morning with the sound of her alarm blaring throughout the hotel room. She checked the time and quickly sat up when she saw it was 8:30 in the morning. She groaned and rubbed her eyes before getting out of bed; lazily stalking towards the bathroom.

As soon as she stepped under the soothing water, her mind drifted back to Mr Shue's failed wedding. She was only 19 years old, but to say it was one of the most memorable nights of her life would be an understatement.

_**Mr Shue's wedding.**_

"_You know, I've never slow danced with a girl before. I like it" Quinn smiled at Santana as they danced to the song Rachel and Finn were singing._

Quinn smiled; resting her forehead against the shower wall as she remembered how breathtaking Santana looked in that red dress. She slides down until she was sat on the shower floor; the water dripping all over her body as she allowed herself to remember more:

_**Later that night.. (Mr Shue's wedding)**_

"_So that's why college girls experiment" Quinn said; out of breath as she turned her head to look at Santana laying on the other side of the bed._

"_And thank god, they do", the latina responded with a grin._

"_I've always wondered what it would be like to be with a woman. But I don't know. I think for me it was more like a one- time thing" Quinn said as she sipped on her water._

"_Look, you don't have to worry. I'm not going to show up at your house with a U Haul" Santana said with a small smile._

"_So what happens now?" Quinn asked._

"_Well, you can walk out first or we can make it a two time thing?" Santana raised a questioning eyebrow with a smirk._

_**End of flashback .**_

Oh and did they make it a two time thing. Quinn said it was just an experiment but she knew deep down in her heart how she really felt about Santana. They've always had this love-hate relationship with each other in high school; but when they had sex that night, she realized just how much build up sexual tension there was between them. That's when she finally admitted to herself that she felt something for Santana.

That last night Quinn saw the latina; letting her go was the hardest thing she ever had to do. But she had to. Santana didn't need the basket case she was back then; but if it meant keeping her friends and family save, she would do it again in a heartbeat.

She quickly turned the water off and slipped into her pink robe when she heard a knock on the door.

"Hey Cedes" She said as she opened the door for Mercedes.

"Hey, blondie. I stayed in the room across from yours just to make sure you're okay. I brought you some breakfast" Mercedes smiled as she held up a tray of freshly backed bacon and eggs.

Quinn smiled as she inhaled the lovely smell of the bacon and instantly felt her tummy growling in anticipation.

"Thanks Cedes. I didn't even know how hungry I was until I saw this" She went and sat down on the bed taking a small bite of the bacon as she watched Mercedes join her on the other side of the bed.

"So are you ready for tonight?" Mercedes asked gently as she crossed her legs; smiling at Quinn.

"I think so. I just don't know if they are you know." Quinn said and tossed the food around in her plate as she felt herself become emotional.

Mercedes put her hand on Quinn's arm in a gesture of comfort. "You can do this. You're HBIC Quinn- The leader of The Unholy Trinity"

The blonde looked up at Mercedes and smiled sadly. "I'll never be that girl again, Cedes. I'll never have that live again. He took it from me. He took everything from me", she said; wiping away the tears as they freely roll down her reddened cheeks.

Mercedes pulled Quinn in for a hug and rubbed her back softly. "No matter what happens Q. I will always be here for you. You are so strong because I wouldn't have survived any of the shit you had to endure. First, giving up baby Beth, then running from that scum. You are the strongest woman I know. We will all help you Lucy Quinn Fabray. We will help you" Mercedes soothed as she rocked Quinn back and forth.

The blonde sat up and wiped at her eyes furiously. "You're absolutely right. I'm fine. I'm fine." She nods her head rapidly, trying to convince herself that she will be alright through all of this madness.

_**Back at Rachel's house.**_

Santana sat on the front porch wondering why she couldn't get Quinn out of her mind. She gave up on finding her a long time ago. She shook her head sadly as she thought about the numerous phone calls and text messages she sent the blond to find out where she was. She even went talking to her mother but all she got in response was, "_She left sweetie. And she's not coming back." _

No matter how hard she tried, she knew she'd never forget Quinn. She left footprints on Santana's heart.

The latina shook her head and stood up from her seat; telling herself that she's not going to dwell on past memories anymore; it was too confusing. All she wants to do, is enjoy the party with her friends. Everyone may think she's a heartless bitch, but those glee kids really grew on her.

"Hey, Santana" Rachel said as she stepped out onto the porch with two mugs in her hands. "I made you some coffee" She smiled politely and handed the latina her cup.

"Thanks, Berry" Santana nodded and folded her long, slender fingers around the mug as she took a sip.

"I'm really glad you're here, Santana" Rachel smiled and nudged the latina's shoulder.

Santana sighed and gave a small smile as she breathed her response- "Me too"

_**Back at the hotel**_

Mercedes and Quinn made small conversation while the blonde got ready for the day.

"So, what have you been up to in California, all by your lonesome?" Mercedes asked while playing Flappy Bird on her phone; laying down on Quinn's bed.

The blonde turned her head slightly from the mirror to look at her friend. "I wrote a book. Well, I'm busy writing one. It's actually going really good. I mean, I wrote about my experience. I thought maybe it could be a positive outlet and it was" she said, nodding her head. "I'm thinking about publishing it". She smiled at the possibility of becoming a famous author.

"Yeah, that's great. Maybe you could finish the book so our friends can read it. That way you won't have to explain the whole ordeal." Mercedes said with a shrug.

Their conversation about Quinn's new book came to a halt when Mercedes felt her phone vibrating on the bed.

"Yeah Rachel" she answered as she sat up on the bed.

"**Mercedes where in the world are you? I need you here!"**__Rachel whined.

"Calm your pits Berry, I will be there shortly" She instantly hung up the phone and looked as Quinn emerged from the bathroom clothed in a white sundress with her hair slightly curled.

"Well don't you look fancy" Mercedes joked and Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Look, blondie, I have to go. Rachel wants me" Mercedes held up her phone and rolled her eyes. "Do I need to pick you up or can you get there on your own?"

Quinn nodded her head "No, it's okay I'll just take a cab. Text me the address though" she said as she pulled her friend in for a hug.

"Will do babe" Mercedes said, making her way out of the hotel room. "See you at 7"

"See you" Quinn called after her before sitting on the bed trying to calm her nerves.

'What if they hate me? I mean, they haven't seen me in five years. I haven't called, nor texted. I'm stupid to think that they might still care, she sighed but decided she'll never know if she doesn't try.

She decided to go and explore New York before the party.

…

Quinn arrived in a cab and could hear the music blasting as she sat on the sidewalk of Rachel's house. Her palms are sweaty and her heart is hammering like a nail. She decided to call Mercedes for some help.

*ring ring* **"Hello?"** Mercedes walked out the front door so she could hear better.

"Hey, Cedes. I'm on the sidewalk and..I don't know if I can do this" Quinn's voice was shaky and she contemplated leaving.

"**Oh no sweet cheeks, I see you. I'm coming to you right now"**_**.**_ Mercedes hung up the phone and jogged over to Quinn who was sitting on the sidewalk with her head in her hands. She sat down next to the blond and put an arm around her shoulders.

"Breathe Quinn".

Quinn took a deep breath and stood up slowly followed by Mercedes. "So I guess I'm really doing this. They're going to hate me Cedes."

"No no" Mercedes gave her a tight hug before pulling back. "I will be by your side the whole time. You hear me?"

Quinn nodded as they silently made their way toward the front door. "Here goes nothing" she breathed and Mercedes opened the door and walked in first with Quinn following behind. The blonde waited in the hallway as Mercedes silenced the group.

"Guys" Everyone glared at Mercedes with an irritated look when she turned the music down.

"There's someone here that came to see us" Mercedes stated with a smile as she crossed her arms.

Santana rolled her eyes "Just tell them to come in and partyyyyy" she high fived Puck before throwing back a shot of tequila.

That's when Quinn stepped into the living room and cleared her throat. "Hey" she said nervously and everyone went silent staring at her like they've seen a ghost.

"Oh..my..GOD" Rachel yelled and ran toward Quinn, almost letting them fall over when she tackle hugged her. Quinn laughed and threw her arms tightly around Rachel. "Hey Rach"

Suddenly everyone cheered and ran toward her and engulfed her in a big group hug except for Santana who stood frozen in the middle of the living room.

After Quinn greeted the whole group she slowly made her way toward the latina. "San" she whispered but Santana didn't respond.

"San, please say something" Quinn felt her legs begin to shake as she held her breath.

Suddenly she felt a warm hand hit her face and a very angry latina storming out of the house with tears streaming down her face.

Quinn turned to look at stunned faces and smiled weakly as she tried to hold back her tears.

"Where the hell have you been baby mama?" Puck asked as he picked her up swirling her around.

"California" she smiled. "But it's really hard to explain and I'm not ready yet. "

"We're just glad you're here Q" Brittany said and also hugged her. "We've all missed you so much"

"Yeah and by the looks of it Santana took it the hardest" Tina piped up.

"Maybe you should go talk to her before she murders innocent people on the street" Kurt said. "But hurry because we have a lot of catching up to do and a lot of tequila shots to down"

Quinn nodded and went outside to look for Santana. She spotted the latina sitting on the lawn, picking grass.

She approached her cautiously and sat down next to her. "So I don't even get an hi? Please say something Santana". Quinn felt her cheeks get wet when the tears began to fall.

"What do you want me to say Quinn? How I've gone crazy to try and figure out why the fuck you just disappeared, without telling anyone? Do you want me to tell you how many times I tried to call, to text? How many times I visited your mother to see if you're back? Do you want me to tell you that I feel like a fool for missing you this whole time? You can't just expect me to fall in your arms so we can have a happily ever after" Santana shook her head angrily and her eyes glistered with tears.

"I know that San. There's so much that happened. I want to tell you, just not now. I need some time" Quinn said softly as she studied the latina.

"Why can't you just tell me now, Quinn?" Santana looked at the blond as she awaited an answer.

Quinn looked down at her hands and spoke softly. "Because I feel ashamed, and I'm scared. I'm so scared San" she started to sob loudly and Santana threw her arms around her and rocked her back and forth.

"Do you remember the last thing you said to me?" Santana asked the broken blond in her arms.

"Never forget me" Quinn whispered. "Totally a lame last thing to say to someone." She said through hiccups.

Santana brought her face close to Quinn's ear and whispered, "I never remembered anything else". With that the latina stood up and went back into the house deciding she needed to be drunk tonight.

Quinn sat on the grass a little while longer wondering what Santana meant. She decided to think about it tomorrow and made her way back into the house, forcing a smile.

"Baby mama!" Puck shouted and walked toward her with a tequila shot. "Drink up. That's the rules".

Quinn quickly threw back the shot of tequila wincing as it burned her throat.

"Damn Q. Since when did you grow some balls?" Blaine asked, stunned to see the blonde a little more loose than she was all those years ago.

She just winked at him and started dancing with Puck.

Her whole night was filled with numerous hugs and questions and everyone telling her what they've been doing since she's been gone. She also found out Brittany and Sam had a baby girl together. Her name is Ali or whatever. She's honestly too drunk to remember.

Quinn excused herself from the group and went to Santana who was putting on some new music.

"Hey" she slurred a little.

"What's up?" Santana asked her without looking at her.

"Can you just forget you're mad at me for the remainder of the night and maybe, I don't know, dance with me?" She asked with her trademark Quinn Fabray pout.

Santana rolled her eyes and pulled Quinn toward the dance floor. "Fine"

They danced for about an hour when suddenly they were in one of the guest bedrooms. Quinn can't remember how they got there. All she can think about at this moment is Santana's lips attacking hers.

She moaned softly as she felt those perfect lips sucking at her pulse point and the rest of their night was spent in the bed.

Quinn just hopes everything could go back to how it was before. She felt like all she needed was to move on from the life she once had and make new memories without the nightmares she once had to live alone.

…

Santana groaned loudly as she heard Rachel's loud mouth in the kitchen along with Brittany's giggling. She had a huge hangover. "Can't anybody sleep in this fucking house"

She turned her pounding head slowly when she heard light snoring next to her. The latina slapped her hand against her head. "Oh my god" she yelled in a whisper.

Quinn jolted upright with her hair standing out in all directions. "What, where why?" She blabbered as she was still half asleep.

Santana wanted to laugh and think Quinn is the most adorable human being ever but she fought against it because she was pissed at the blonde. She doesn't feel like ever forgiving her. It hurt too much. She felt like a fool for trying to find something that was never missing.

"Get out of this bed Quinn" the latina said looking at anything but the blonde haired beauty.

"Santana"

"Get out!" Santana said angrily.

Quinn felt herself getting teary eyed. "So this is how you treat people? You fuck them senseless and then throw them away like dirt?"

"Oh, no, don't you dare play the victim here Quinn. Last night you told me to forget about being mad at you for a few hours. I did. We had our fun and now I'm mad again. So get the fuck out."

"But you said you never forgot me." Quinn began to feel like a fool as she slowly slipped out of bed.

"Yeah well I was drunk so you can't believe anything I say when I'm drunk. Look. Let's just be adults here alright. We hang out with the group and be polite with each other, nothing more. Now please go to your own room so I can take a shower".

Quinn just shook her head as her tears began falling wildly down her face and slammed the door shut as she left the bedroom to retreat to her own. She instantly fell on her bed and sobbed loudly, feeling anger and hurt and betrayal. _I shouldn't have come back. I was stupid to think everything would work out the way I wanted. No, I'm not going to let her ruin me. I've had enough pain in my life. I'm not going to let my guard down just so that Santana Lopez can add more fuel to the fire. _She thought as she got out of bed and wiped her eyes.

She quickly jumped in the shower to wash Santana off of her. When she finished she got dressed in short denim shorts and a baby pink tank top. She curled her hair and put a little light make-up on before making her way down stairs.

"Quinnie" Brittany greeted her with a hug and she returned it with a smile. She really missed her bubbly friend who she called stupid once. "Morning Britt Britt"

"Do you want to see a picture of my baby girl?" Brittany smiled brightly.

Quinn felt a pang of hurt and jealousy course through her and her mind instantly wandered back to Beth. She would be ten years old now. She quickly put that thoughts in the back of her mind and put a smile on her face. "Of course Britt"

Sam came to stand behind Brittany and he wrapped his arms around her while his Fiancee' showed Quinn pictures of their child and he smiled proudly.

"Awh Britt she's so cute" Quinn cooed as she held the phone in her hands staring down at the picture of a blonde baby girl about one year old smiling as she sat in front of a huge cake with frosting all over her little face.

Sitting at the kitchen counter with Kurt and Blaine, Rachel watched the encounter happening between Quinn and Brittany. She smiled sadly wondering if she should tell Quinn about Beth. About how beautiful she is. How she looks just like her mommy. The brunette decided that now wasn't a good time to bring up Beth. She had a lot of time to approach the topic. Instead she went outside and called Shelby to tell her Quinn is here.

Santana just finished getting dressed in her knee length shorts and a black T-shirt after her long shower. She sighed loudly as she tried to pull herself together and opened her bedroom door to go downstairs. She rolled her eyes when she saw numerous paintings of Barbara Streisand hanging on the walls. "Typical Berry fashion" she whispered to herself.

Santana approached Brittany in the kitchen and saw all the others were sitting in the dining room around the huge table. She has to admit, Rachel cashed in pretty big after winning a Tony. She almost felt proud…almost. Oh what the hell. She did. But Berry doesn't need to know that. Her head is big enough.

"Morning Sanny" Brittany smiled while hugging Santana. "Sleep okay?"

"Yeah thanks Britt. My head just hurts" she replied with a weak smile.

"Well Santana I do have some Advil in my kitchen cupboard where I keep a majority of medicine for friends who get hungover occasionally. I'm sure I'll be able to provide….

Santana cut Rachel off with an irritated reply "Jesus Berry. Just give me a pill so I can feel better and NOT think about shoving your head in a un flushed toilet every 5 minutes"

Rachel let out a poof of air before quickly walking into the kitchen and came back with two Advil's and a glass of water. Santana took the pills and threw it back with a big gulp.

Rachel scoffed "I do believe a thank you is in order".

"Don't push it Hobbit" Santana hissed before walking into the dining room.

"She keeps being mean and I just keep trying." Rachel said with sad eyes.

"Don't worry Rach. We all know Sanny hurts everyone with her vicious, vicious words. But that only means that she loves you" Brittany said before joining the gang in the dining room to finish her breakfast but Sam already ate most of it.

The tension between Quinn and Santana were thick in the air when they all made silly jokes and engaged in conversation with each other. Puck rose his orange juice in the air. "To Finn, who we all wish could have been here with us. But our Quaterback is smiling down at us right now".

"To Finn" everyone said in unison; each having a brief thought about their friend who passed away before continuing earlier conversations. Quinn stood up and gathered empty plates to help Rachel clean up. When she got to the latina's plate, Santana snatched it away. "I can take my own plate thank you" she said rudely before getting up and taking her plate as well as her empty glass with her.

Quinn just rolled her eyes and quickly put the dishes in the dishwasher before making it back up to her room for the weekend. She felt that maybe writing in her journal would help her let off some steam.

Quinn opened her suitcase where she stuck all her diaries in. She rather kept it with her than send it with the movers. They were too private. She sat on the floor and opened one of them, the one from senior year, where it all started. No one asked questions because they thought it was just about Beth. They were so wrong. She inhaled deeply and started to read the first page.

_Dear Diary._

_Senior year and I finally found myself. I don't know what the tipping point was; Dying my hair, the nose ring or my ironic tattoo of Ryan Seacrest. All I know is that I'm never going back. _

_I know giving Beth up was the right thing to do- the motherly thing to do. But it's because of my little girl that I've lost my mind. And because of my stupid insecurities I've made a lot of mistakes. I thought hanging out with the skanks would help me forget. But all I feel is numbness. _

_No one knows what happened a few weeks before I became pregnant with Beth. I was pissed at my parents and for that I've made the biggest mistake. I can't go back. I can't change anything. He's after me and I don't know how to stop him._

Quinn dropped the diary on the floor when her door flew open and Mercedes popped her head in. "Hey Q. We're all going to watch a movie until it stops raining outside, you in?"

Quinn nodded quickly and got up, following Mercedes into the living room where everyone sat waiting for Rachel to play the movie.

Halfway through the movie Rachel paused where a red headed woman headed down the stairs with a long red dress. "Oh my god" she screeched. "I have a dress just like that. I wore it to the Tony's" Rachel beamed and most of the group just rolled their eyes.

"No way man hands" Santana retorted with a frown.

"Well Santana if you do not believe me feel free to see for yourself. The dress is hanging in the closet where Quinn is currently sleeping". Rachel said nothing more and turned back to the movie.

Santana eyed her suspiciously and saw Quinn was asleep on Mercedes' lap so out of curiosity she went into Quinn's room to check it out.

Before she could open the closet she stepped on something and when she looked down she saw what looked like a diary and saw the words that scared the crap out of her – _"He's after me and I don't know how to stop him"_

Santana couldn't move as she tried to process what she just read. She left Quinn's room after Rachel came looking for her and went to hide in her own bedroom. '_what the fuck' _she whispered to herself before falling asleep.

…

Santana awoke from a startling dream and saw it was 4 in the afternoon. She laid in bed a while longer, trying to think about what she should do. She can't ask Quinn directly because the blonde might get scared and shut her out. She needed to know what was going on and why Quinn is keeping it a secret. That's when her thoughts wandered back to what her grandmother told her once- ''_Everyone has secrets Santana. They're called secrets for a reason" _

Santana thought for a moment and got an idea. She slowly crept back into Quinn's room and picked up the diary before going back to her own room. She sat on the bed with the journal and rested her head in her right hand. '_What are you doing Santana' _She questioned herself before sighing loudly hiding the book under her bed. She needed to think this through first. She's afraid of what she might find in there. And if Quinn finds out she'll never forgive her. But she knew she had to find out what happened one way or another.

The latina went down stairs and saw everyone chatting and laughing in the living room. She took the only empty seat next to Quinn biting her nails nervously. She didn't know what to say to the blonde. She couldn't even look at her.

"Are you going to be a bitch to me for the rest of your life?" Quinn asked Santana quietly.

"Are you ever going to tell me what happened?" Santana spit back. She felt awful for being this way with Quinn but to be honest, she's scared to death and she didn't know how to handle this situation.

"I don't know Santana" Quinn sighed sadly. "I want to..I just"

"Whatever", Santana said before engaging in a conversation with Brittany about horses.

Quinn was fighting an inner battle with herself. It wouldn't hurt anyone to tell Santana the truth. Why was she so scared? She felt ashamed. Ashamed of bringing up the person she was, talking about him, how he threatened her friends, how he tortured her. She just couldn't. Santana won't ever look at her the same way.

They all chatted and drank and played drinking games until they decided to go to bed.

…

Santana went to bed that Saturday night wondering if she should read the diary or not. It just wasn't right. But a mysterious Quinn isn't either. And if that bastard is still out there somewhere, she seriously planned on killing him.

'Oh what the hell' she thought and opened the diary. She read the first page she saw earlier and let out a shaky breath. '_Calm down Santana, _she told herself while turning to page two.

Santana grumbled and closed the book with a thud. This wasn't right. Quinn will never forgive her. No one deserved to have their privacy invaded like that. She was going to find out the hard way; no matter the consequences.

She let out a frustrated sigh and decided she should get this book back in Quinn's room. She opened the door very softly and sighed in relief when she saw the blonde was fast asleep. She set the book down where it was, thinking Quinn would've been too drunk to notice that it was gone.

She stood silently in the room for a moment before she crept under the covers with Quinn. "I'm so sorry Q" , Santana whispered in Quinn's ear; placing a soft kiss on her porcelain cheek before laying down on the pillow; letting the sleep take over and after a few minutes, she was fast asleep.

The blonde felt a tear trailing down her cheek at Santana's whispered apology and slowly turned her head to see the latina fast asleep. She moved her head to rest it on Santana's chest. "I'm sorry too" she whispered before sleep took over and she found herself having a peaceful night for the first time in many years.

Santana awoke early that next morning but didn't move because she actually liked the feeling of someone sleeping so close to her. She didn't feel alone. It felt so warm and safe.

'_Am I in love with Quinn? Is that why I was more upset than the others? No, no way I'm in love with Quinn Fabray'_

Santana didn't know Quinn woke up and stared at her intently. It was only when the blonde cleared her throat that Santana realized she was staring off into the distance.

"Oh, morning Q", Santana said, slightly flustered at the expression on Quinn's face.

Quinn raised an eyebrow. "Ok, not that I'm complaining but why are you suddenly nice to me? Do you want something?"

"Yes, I do actually" Santana nodded with determination.

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Great. What is it that you want Santana?"

Santana just stared at her and whispered "just to be your friend again"

Quinn felt herself begin to smile. "Why the sudden change of heart? Didn't you hate me just yesterday?"

The latina shook her head. "No, I just..you know..I feel like I was a little unfair. I think I at least owe it to you to wait until you're ready to talk to me..you know..tell me all your dirty little secrets" Santana joked as she tried to lighten the mood. Quinn pondered for a while before finally nodding with a smile.

"I'd love to be friends" the blonde smiled and laid her head back on the latina's chest. "Good" Santana replied and pressed a feather light kiss on the top of Quinn's head before drifting back to sleep.

…

They both awoke with a loud knock on the door and an irritated Rachel on the other side. "Wake up, Santana I made breakfast for everyone before they leave."

Santana rolled her eyes and sat up in bed letting out a tired yawn. "God, that woman can drive me insane sometimes. I should win a Grammy for just being her friend. It's really hard sometimes." She said in a dramatic manner; turning her head to look at the blonde.

Quinn laughed hard and shook her head. "You're such a dork Lopez. I'm hopping in the shower. See you downstairs" Quinn announced before she walked toward the bathroom.

Santana didn't know why but today she felt happy. After finishing in the shower and getting dressed she went downstairs, sticking her tongue out to a Barbara Streisand painting on the wall. "Hey, I saw that" Sam chuckled as he made his way up the steps. "whatever trouts" Santana replied while crossing her arms.

Sam just shook his head and smiled at her "even though you keep hiding under that bitchy exterior, I really had fun with you this weekend"

Santana nodded and smiled slightly "yeah we did gangnam style better than the Hummelberry twins" she pushed him playfully and continued to walk down the stairs.

Quinn and Rachel were in the kitchen together, making coffee.

"Hey, Rach? Can I ask you a question?" Quinn asked nervously.

Rachel nodded in response. "Yes of course Quinn. You can ask me anything".

"Do you uhm..do you still talk to Shelby?"

Rachel smiled and nodded. "I call her mom now but to answer your question, yes I do speak with her. Why do you ask Quinn?"

"I was just wondering…

"About, Beth?", Rachel asked gently as she turned her head to look at her blonde friend.

"Yeah I was just wondering how she's doing?" Quinn asked; shrugging her shoulders in hopes she wouldn't look too serious. She knows she couldn't lie. She was curious about her daughter. She missed her, even though she didn't know her. But it hurts like hell. That's one thing she knew for sure.

"Would you want to see a picture?" Rachel asks as she pulled her phone out of her back pocket.

Quinn instantly stopped her. "No, no please..I..I'm not ready for that yet".

Rachel smiled sympathetically and put her phone back in her pocket. "She's beautiful Quinn. She's a very smart girl. She's perfect"

Quinn nodded sadly. "Well, maybe we can talk about her sometime over a glass of wine?"

Rachel nodded and clapped her hands excitedly. "Where are you staying Quinn?"

"Well I think I may stay in the hotel for the week because I can only move into my house next Monday."

"Nonsense, you'll stay with me", Rachel said with a frown.

Before Quinn could reply Santana came into the kitchen. "She's staying with me Rachel"

Rachel beamed "You called me, Rachel" the small girl cooed.

"Why don't you guys rock paper scissors and whoever wins gets to keep me". Quinn mused as she rested her back against the kitchen counter; crossing her arms over her chest with a bemused expression on her face.

Santana rolled her eyes while she and Rachel counted to three. The small brunette picked rock and the latina chose paper.

"Guess I win hobbit" Santana did a victory dance and the other girls laughed hard because they knew playful Santana didn't come out and play on a regular basis.


End file.
